


All Mine

by oiiwaforlife



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife
Summary: Jackson has been all over Jinyoung recentlyMark isn't very happy about it.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing smut and the first time I get enough courage to post something I wrote! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekyeol96)

Mark frowned as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He nearly forgot that he was being filmed until Youngjae discretely nudged him. He tore his eyes from the pair and smiled at Youngjae. He should thank the younger later, this has been happening more often than he would like to admit. He has always prided himself with his ability to separate his personal feelings when working, so why was he doing this?  
  
He tried his hardest to ignore the way Jinyoung was hugging Jackson and made sure that his smile looked as genuine as possible. He knew this was just a show for the fans, he knew it very well but he couldn't help the tightness he felt in his chest.   
  
His sour mood continued after the filming ended, he went straight to his room and buried himself in his blanket, scrolling down his SNS feed.  He hated how jealous and possessive he was feeling right now, he shouldn't be like this, it was unreasonable and very hypocritical of him. He was also guilty of touching all of his members in front of the cameras, he was aware of it, he shouldn't blame Jinyoung for doing the same.  He sighed as he stumbled upon a picture of Jinyoung's recent drama, it was the underwater kiss scene. He glared at the picture and closed his phone, deciding that he had enough internet for the day.  It didn't help his case that Jinyoung was away filming most of the time, he missed the younger so much and the few minutes they could have for themselves weren't enough for him.   
  
He closed his eyes, hoping to get some peaceful sleep before he has to deal with tomorrow's hectic schedule when he heard the door opening. He ignored it. Youngjae knew better than to interrupt his sleep.   
  
He felt his mattress dipping, and a hand caressing his back.  This definitely was not Youngjae.   
  
" Hyung, I know that you're not sleeping" Jinyoung whispered.   
  
Mark huffed but didn't move, call him childish all you want but he was still feeling jealous.   
  
" You didn't look good today, is something wrong?" He ran his fingers in Mark's hair, the older leaning into the touch. He definitely gave away that he wasn't sleeping.   
  
Mark almost squealed when the cold air hit him, fucking Park Jinyoung removed his blanket. He opened his mouth, ready to complain and whine when he felt a weight on him.   
  
He opened his eyes and pouted at Jinyoung. The younger was straddling him, his hands still running through his hair.   
  
" Nothing is wrong." He finally said, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend.   
  
He looked at the closed door, Youngjae could walk in at any moment. As if he read his mind Jinyoung glanced at the door before speaking.   
  
" Youngjae will sleep in my room tonight." He grinned, " I locked the door."   
  
Mark's eyes found their way back to the boy in front of him. He was still hurt and jealous but he couldn't suppress the excitement pooling at his stomach. He licked his lips in anticipation.   
  
" Hyung," Jinyoung whispered, looking serious all of a sudden.   
  
Mark couldn't speak, he merely hummed, his eyes busy staring at the way Jinyoung's Adam apple bobbed when he swallowed.   
  
" You know that I love you right?" The younger leaned forward, shortening the distance between them.   
  
" Of course I do Jinyoung." Mark knew it, he knew that he loved Jinyoung and Jinyoung loved him back.   
  
He knew it and he still felt his chest tighten whenever Jinyoung was all over another member.   
  
" Then what's wrong?" Jinyoung frowned.   
  
Mark sighed. He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed to admit it. He has been fighting this feeling for a while and didn't want anyone to find out about it, especially not Jinyoung.   
  
" I hate having to share you." He bit his lip in shame, " I hate seeing Jackson's hands all over you when you're mine."   
  
Jinyoung said nothing and Mark didn't open his eyes to see his reaction since he was too scared.   
  
" I never thought I would get this possessive. I know it's just for show but I still get all angry and hurt and it sucks. I'm sorry." He brought his hand and covered his eyes. He felt so bad, so ashamed.   
  
He didn't want to sound so needy. It was their job, they both did this, how could he get angry because of it. What was he asking from Jinyoung? To stop the skinship? It was something inevitable, Mark had to learn to accept it.   
  
He felt fingers curling around his arm and lifting it away from his face. He slowly opened his eyes, still not meeting Jinyoung's gaze.   
  
" Look at me" Jinyoung pleaded, his hands cupping Mark's cheeks, forcing him to look up.   
  
The older met his gaze and swallowed hard. He did not expect the hungry look Jinyoung was giving him. He was confused but definitely not complaining.   
  
" I never thought you had it in you Hyung" Jinyoung whispered " You're hot when you're jealous"   
  
Jinyoung's tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes never leaving his lover's.   
  
" you're not upset ?"   
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and leaned even closer, chests almost touching. Mark was getting dizzy from feeling the younger's breath on his face.   
  
" I'm upset that you ignored me for the whole day, I was afraid that I did something wrong." he smirked, " You should thank Youngjae, he explained to me and sent me here."   
  
Mark frowned at Jinyoung. He wasn't sure whether he should be glad that Youngjae was very observant or not. He didn't like the idea of his jealousy getting in the way of his work and making his bandmates worry.   
  
" I'm usually good at hiding my feelings on camera" Mark sighed   
  
" Youngjae is just good at noticing things." Jinyoung smiled at him " I'm pretty sure no one suspects anything."   
  
" I need to find a solution before the fans start noticing-"   
  
Mark was mid-sentence when Jinyoung's lips silenced him. He closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back. He kissed him hard and Mark tried to match his pace.   
  
Mark ran his tongue on Jinyoung's lips and the younger gladly parted them. He barely bit down a moan when Jinyoung caught his bottom lip. Jinyoung pulled back, just enough for their lips to barely touch.   
  
" I really missed you" Jinyoung purred against his lips before leaving a trail of kisses from Mark's jaw to his neck, sucking the skin gently into his mouth.   
  
Mark swallowed hard. His thoughts weren't coherent enough for him to form a proper reply. He cupped Jinyoung's ass and pressed them even closer.   
  
" Don't leave marks" He stuttered. "Not on my neck"   
  
Jinyoung hummed in response and slipped his hand under Mark's shirt and yanked it up. That was all Mark needed to quickly sit up a bit and remove his shirt. Jinyoung's lips were back on his once he laid back.   
  
Jinyoung sat up and removed his own t-shirt before shifting his focus back to his boyfriend. He licked his lips as he took in the toned chest in front of him. His hand brushed against the defined muscle, making Mark shudder in anticipation.   
  
" Can you please do something? We can't stay awake for too long" Mark said a bit impatiently.   
  
Mark grunted when he felt Jinyoung's hand against his nipple. The younger caressed his skin gently and without any warning, he replaced his fingers with his warm lips.   
  
Jinyoung smirked and lowered his hips, grinding down on him. The friction made Mark close his eyes and breathe sharply.   
  
" there, I did something" Jinyoung chuckled and pulled his hips back. He started leaving wet kisses on Mark's stomach, before moving up and catching one nipple between his teeth, nipping at it.   
  
Mark bit his lip to prevent the moans threatening to escape. He was aware that the walls were quite thin and he didn't want his members to hear.   
  
" don't hold it back, " Jinyoung said in between open-mouthed kisses.   
  
" The others will hear-"   
  
Jinyoung released his nipple with an obscene pop noise and smiled broadly at him.   
  
" let them hear."   
  
Before Mark could react, Jinyoung's hips met his, their cocks aligning perfectly. Mark's hands found their way to Jinyoung's thighs and he gave them a tight squeeze, clawing at the soft fabric of the sweatpants.   
  
Jinyoung got the message and lifted himself up a bit to allow Mark to pull his pants down before he kicked them off. He lowered himself down again and started grinding on his boyfriend. Their lips pressed together in a messy way, both of them too focused on how good it felt when their hard cocks touched.   
  
Mark was thankful that he slept in his underwear. One less thing to worry about. He sucked on his boyfriend's tongue, the younger letting out a small whine. Both were panting heavily, from pleasure and lack of air.   
  
Mark flipped their positions. He smiled at Jinyoung and pecked his lips before kissing his way down. He hooked his finger on the underwear waistband and yanked it without a second thought.   
  
He looked at his lover's unfocused gaze and smirked. He was proud that he was the one who caused it. At the end of the day, He was the only one allowed to touch Jinyoung this way.   
  
Mark took the tip in his mouth while his hand circled around the shaft. The groan Jinyoung let out was all the encouragement he needed to take in more of the cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head, his hands following the motion to stimulate the whole erection.   
  
" Hyung- "   
  
Mark hummed with the cock inside his mouth, aware of the effect it had on Jinyoung. The younger grunted loudly and buried his fingers in Mark's hair.   
  
" I'm going to cum-" Jinyoung whimpered and yanked at the hair.   
  
Mark obliged and sped up his pace. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, flicking his wrist around the base of Jinyoung's length. Jinyoung twitched in his mouth, shooting a hot load down Mark's throat.   
  
Mark eagerly swallowed then released the cock, licking the head a few times for good measure. The small whine Jinyoung let out was worth it. He kissed the inside of Jinyoung's thighs, the mere sight of Jinyoung's post-orgasm state made his erection twitch in the confinement of his underwear. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.   
  
Jinyoung, still panting, wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and crushed his lips against his boyfriend's swollen ones. He reached down and grabbed Mark's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Mark moaned into their kiss and Jinyoung took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the parted lips. Mark's breath stuttered when Jinyoung ran his thumb over his slit.   
  
" Fuck Jinyoung I'm close," Mark grunted between sloppy kisses, his nails digging into Jinyoung's hips.   
  
Jinyoung's hand started moving faster, sending Mark to the edge. He moaned Jinyoung's name as he came, his vision fading to black. His arms no longer able to hold his weight, he collapsed on top of Jinyoung.   
  
"you're heavy" Jinyoung playfully nudged him.   
  
" sorry " Mark mumbled into his shoulder and shifted a bit so that most of his weight wasn't crushing his boyfriend.   
  
Jinyoung reached down and grabbed his t-shirt. He wiped his fingers and carelessly threw it back on the floor. He tugged at the blanket and covered both of them then wrapped his arms around Mark's naked chest.   
  
" love you" Jinyoung softly whispered.

  
" love you too" Mark pecked his lips before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

  
  
  
  
The next morning, Mark woke up too early so he decided to let Jinyoung sleep some more. He put on fresh underwear and sweatpants then headed to the kitchen as quietly as he could.   
  
" Good morning Youngjae " Mark smiled at the younger and headed to the coffee machine, delighted to find that Youngjae had already made coffee.   
  
" Morning." Youngjae took a sip from his mug, his eyes never leaving Mark's back.   
  
" I can feel you staring. If you want to say something then go ahead." Mark sighed as he poured two cups.   
  
" I'm really happy you and Jinyoung hyung made up, I really am. But did you two have to be so goddamn loud?" Youngjae whined.   
  
" I'm sorry " Mark mumbled, not feeling sorry at all.   
  
He felt heat rush to his cheeks, however, when he faced the younger. Youngjae took one look at the state of his chest and groaned.   
  
" I didn't need to know that Jinyoung hyung was capable of that" He pretended to gag.   
  
Mark hurriedly grabbed the two mugs and left the kitchen.   


Later before taking a shower, he discovered the trail of bruises that Jinyoung left on his neck and chest. He hoped they won't wear any revealing clothes until the bruises fade or else he would never hear the end of it from the stylists and makeup artists. Strangely though, instead of being annoyed at Jinyoung, he felt ecstatic. 

It would serve as a reminder that Jinyoung was all his. 

 


End file.
